Encontros e Desencontros
by Dynha Black
Summary: COMPLETA - Quando o destino resolve dar uma ajuda para duas pessoas se encontrarem, nem mesmo Sirius Black é capaz de escapar. Principalmente se a garota em questão é Marlene McKinnon. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO


Um parque de diversões. Um lugar de alegria, de divertimento. O lugar de entretenimento garantido para pessoas de todas as idades. As luzes acesas mostravam que estava na hora da diversão começar.

No meio das pessoas que adentravam o local estava uma bela garota de 17 anos, cabelos longos e negros. Seu nome era Marlene McKinnon.

Marlene era a típica pessoa que não gostava muito de freqüentar parques de diversões. Desde pequena, não se sentia a vontade naquele lugar. Mas acabou cedendo a pressão das duas amigas, Emelina Vance e Alice Dincks para visitar o local.

Ela sentiu sua cabeça rodar ao ver as diversas luzes coloridas que piscavam dos brinquedos, assim como as crianças que passavam toda hora pelas garotas. Definitivamente estava no lugar errado, na hora errada.

Mal sabia ela que com o destino nunca há nada errado. E que naquela noite ela teria muitas surpresas.

− E então, por onde começamos? � perguntou Alice com empolgação.

− Que tal se começarmos com a montanha-russa? � sugeriu Emelina. Marlene balançou negativamente a cabeça.

− E ficar com o estômago embrulhado o resto da noite? Não, muito obrigada. Será que não podemos simplesmente ir embora?

− Mas nós acabamos de chegar � respondeu Alice, puxando Marlene pelo braço � Você vai ver que essa noite não vai ser tão ruim como você espera.

− Espero que tenha razão.

− Ei meninas, que tal começarmos pela roda gigante? � sugeriu Emelina. Alice sorriu.

− Excelente idéia.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Do outro lado do parque, um casal de namorados estava acompanhado de um amigo desolado, que acabara de levar um fora da garota com que ia sair.

Sirius Black, um belo moreno de olhos azuis, encostou na parede e disse que não sairia de lá até o fechamento do parque. O casal de namorados, Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter, tentava a todo custo convence-lo de que ele ainda poderia se divertir mesmo que fosse apenas na companhia dos dois.

− Eu fico ótimo de candelabro, vocês não acham?

− Sirius, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que você pode muito bem se divertir comigo e com a Ly? � perguntou Tiago, ajeitando os óculos.

− Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não quero estragar o dia de vocês?

− Olha, só por que a Amélia não apareceu, não significa que você não possa se divertir com a gente � argumentou a garota de cabelos ruivos � Afinal de contas, você já veio até aqui, o que custa aproveitar e se divertir com a gente?

− Você já fez isso tantas vezes � continuou Tiago, passando a mal levemente pelo cabelo � Já saiu tantas vezes comigo e com a Lily. Mais uma não vai fazer diferença.

− Ok. Vocês venceram - respondeu Sirius, abraçando cada um de um lado � Sirius Black vai ser �vela� mais uma vez. E por onde começamos a diversão?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Depois de encararem uma fila de trinta minutos, finalmente Marlene, Alice e Emelina, estavam na frente da fila para a roda gigante e seriam as primeiras a entrarem na próxima rodada do brinquedo.

Alguns minutos depois, o brinquedo parou. Depois de esperarem as pessoas saírem, as três entregaram seus bilhetes e entraram no espaço reservado.

− Só podem entrar duas pessoas por cabine � o homem que recolhia os bilhetes avisou quando as três entraram.

− Tudo bem. Vocês duas vão juntas e eu vou em outra � disse Marlene para as amigas. Porem o homem voltou a avisar.

− Todas as cabines tem que ter duas pessoas. Se você não tem ninguém pra ir, não pode entrar.

Marlene respirou fundo. A cada minuto tinha ainda mais certeza de que não deveria estar naquele lugar. Ela voltou até o início da fila e ficou observando as pessoas que passavam para ir ao brinquedo, a maioria, casais de namorados.

Lílian, Tiago e Sirius decidiram começar a diversão indo para a roda gigante. E depois de muito esperarem, finalmente conseguiram entrar no brinquedo. Os namorados entraram na área reservada, mas assim como Marlene, Sirius também foi barrado.

− Só entra com par.

Sirius olhou para Lílian e Tiago e fez sinal para os dois entrarem. Ele esperaria do lado de fora. E se perguntou se aquela era a diversão que os amigos se referiram que ele teria quando levou o fora da garota.

Foi então que ele reparou na bela morena que estava ao seu lado, aparentemente sozinha e com um bilhete para entrar no brinquedo. Pensou rapidamente o que aquilo deveria significar e tomou uma decisão.

− Você está sem par? � ele perguntou para a garota. Marlene deu um leve sorriso afirmativo � Quer ir comigo?

A garota o analisou. Ela tinha duas alternativas. Ficar parada ali durante dez minutos até o brinquedo parar novamente e suas amigas saírem. Ou então, aceitar a companhia de um perfeito estranho, bonito o suficiente para deixar qualquer garota babando e passar os próximos minutos a alguns metros de altura na companhia dele. Realmente era uma difícil escolha.

− Tudo bem.

Os dois entregaram os bilhetes e entraram em uma cabine. Marlene olhou pro alto e viu suas amigas acenando pra ela. Retribuiu discretamente o aceno e tentou manter a calma, pois o brinquedo havia começado seu movimento.

Sirius ficou observando a garota. Tivera muita sorte. Ela era muito bonita. Ele até poderia dizer que ela era mais bonita que Amélia Bones, a garota que lhe dera um fora naquela noite. Coisa que nunca tinha acontecido antes em toda sua vida amorosa.

− A vista é linda daqui de cima, não acha? � ele perguntou, tentando quebrar o silêncio. Porém a garota apenas sorriu e continuou olhando para o lado de fora.

Marlene procurava em todo seu vasto vocabulário uma palavra que explicasse o que ela sentia naquele momento. Nervosismo, tensão? Não, ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada com a altura que estava. O garoto ao seu lado a perturbava bem mais.

− Por que ele tinha que ser tão... bonito? � ela disse baixo para si mesma.

− O que foi que você disse? � perguntou Sirius.

− Nada demais. Eu só me perguntei por que tem que ser tão alto.

− Tem medo de altura?

− Não, é que... � �Ótimo, Marlene. Você não tem uma resposta pra essa pergunta. Ele vai começar a achar que você está dando em cima dele�, ela pensou.

− Não tem problema. Muita gente tem medo de altura � disse Sirius. Ela apenas sorriu e voltou a olhar para o lado de fora. Ele entendeu que ela não estava muito afim de conversar e achou melhor não insistir.

Quando o tempo acabou, o brinquedo foi parando aos poucos, permitindo que as pessoas pudessem sair. Quando Marlene saiu, suas amigas já a esperavam do lado de fora e ficaram pasmas ao ver quem estava com ela.

− Obrigada pela companhia � disse Sirius, quando saiu do brinquedo, mas ela não respondeu e foi ao encontro das amigas.

− Lene, quem é o gato? � perguntou Emelina, olhando para Sirius.

− Eu não sei. Ele apenas me fez companhia na roda-gigante. Nada mais.

− Como você fica do lado de um garoto desses e não faz �nada mais�? Você tinha que ter perguntado o nome, telefone, se tem namorada...

− Deixa o Remo saber disso, Lina.

− Estraga prazer � respondeu Emelina, murchando o sorriso e dando as costas para Sirius � E então, pra onde vamos agora?

− Eu queria ir a cartomante.

− Por favor, Alice. Não me faça encarar uma cigana de araque que vai me dizer que eu vou encontrar meu príncipe encantado � respondeu Marlene.

− Eu também quero ir, logo são dois votos contra um � disse Emelina para desespero de Marlene � Vamos. Vai ser divertido.

As garotas procuraram por todo o parque, até encontrarem uma pequena tenda azul ao lado do trem fantasma, que tinha uma placa com os dizeres �Madame Trelawney � Todas as respostas para suas perguntas�. Marlene olhou torto para a placa e pediu as amigas para espera-las do lado de fora. Porém, mais uma vez, Alice e Emelina a convenceram a entrar.

Do lado de dentro da tenda, o ambiente era iluminado por uma forte luz avermelhada. Havia um forte cheiro denso, enjoativo e doce que as garotas não conseguiram identificar o que era. Madame Trelawney estava sentada em uma cadeira forrada de chintz, em frente a uma mesa circular, coberta por uma toalha preta brilhosa, sem nenhum objeto em cima, a não ser um orbe prateado. Do outro lado da mesa, havia um pequeno pufe vermelho.

− Sibila Trelawney � falou a cigana, sua voz suave e etérea - Qual das três quer ser a primeira?

− Ela � disseram Emelina e Alice ao mesmo tempo empurrando Marlene pra frente, que encarou as amigas com espanto.

− Creio que vocês terão que esperar do lado de fora � disse a cigana, arrumando seu xale de lantejoulas.

As garotas assentiram e saíram. Marlene pôs-se a observar lentamente a cigana. Era uma mulher muito magra, que usava um óculos imenso, que aumentava várias vezes os seus olhos. Também usava diversas pulseiras que lhe cobriam todo o braço, anéis em todos os dedos e vários cordões no pescoço. A garota sentiu calafrios perto dela.

− Então, como vai querer sua sorte? Orbe, Cartas ou Folhas de Chá? � disse Trelawney e foi então que Marlene percebeu que o cheiro adocicado vinha de uma chaleira que estava no fogo.

− Tanto faz � ela respondeu sem interesse. Mas a cigana não gostou da resposta.

− Você tem que escolher uma coisa, querida! � sua voz soou com ironia.

− Pode ser a bola de cristal então!

− Orbe! � corrigiu Sibila, seus olhar fixo na garota � Vejamos o que ele traz para você.

Marlene tentou não olhar para os olhos de inseto que a encaravam. Tentou se concentrar na névoa branca em espiral que apareceu dentro do orbe. Mas a todo momento ela voltava a examinar a cigana.

− Céus, vejo uma coisa negra em seu futuro.

− Negra?

− É um cão.

− Não é tão mal assim � disse Marlene descontraída � Quer dizer, eu vou ter um cachorro?

− Não. É um cão espectral... é um agouro de morte � Respondeu Sibila, sua voz ficando ainda mais etérea. Marlene ficou assustada � Eu estou brincando, querida. Fiz isso só pra ver se você estava atenta.

Marlene teve vontade de esganar a mulher. Então ela achava uma brincadeira dizer que ela estava com um �agouro de morte�? �Alice e Emelina, vocês vão me pagar caro por isso�, pensou.

− Eu estou vendo um homem... um homem que vai aparecer em sua vida. E vai mexer muito com você.

− Lá vem meu príncipe encantado � ela disse baixo. A cigana não se preocupou com o que ela falou e continuou.

− O destino vai colocar vocês dois frente a frente quando menos esperarem. Provavelmente ainda hoje.

− É só isso? � perguntou a garota, se levantando.

− Tudo depende da minha visão interior e do quanto você esteja interessada em obter respostas.

− Nesse caso, estou indo � disse Marlene se afastando.

− Espere � gritou Sibila, antes dela sair � Isso lhe custou 5 libras.

A contragosto, Marlene abriu a bolsa e tirou uma nota de cinco libras que entregou a cigana. Em seguida, saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu da tenda. Quando chegou do lado de fora, respirou fundo, tentando se livrar do enjoativo cheiro que estava impregnado em suas narinas.

− Como foi? � perguntou Alice curiosa, assim que ela saiu e Emelina entrou.

− Muito Obrigada por me fazerem gastar cinco libras pra ouvir que eu vou encontrar meu príncipe encantado. Eu poderia muito bem prever isso sozinha.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Aos saírem da roda-gigante, Lílian insistiu com Tiago para irem ao Túnel do Amor. Sirius quase esganou Tiago quando ele disse que tudo bem e enquanto a ruiva saíra para comprar os ingressos, eles conversavam na fila.

− Não está sendo tão mal assim... � disse Tiago. Sirius o encarou com irritação.

− Imagina. Está tudo sendo perfeito.

− Pensa pelo lado positivo. Você andou na roda-gigante ao lado daquela gata. Qual é o nome dela?

− Não faço a menor idéia.

− Você costumava ser mais rápido � provocou Tiago, deixando Sirius ainda mais irritado.

− E se quer saber, eu não vou ficar meia hora de novo na fila pra andar nesse Túnel do Amor.

− Mas eu prometi a Lily que nós iríamos.

− E nós vamos. Vem comigo � respondeu Sirius, puxando Tiago pela gola da camisa.

O moreno foi passando por todas as pessoas que estavam na fila até chegar ao início dela, onde um casal se beijava apaixonadamente. Sem a menor cerimônia, Sirius Parou na frente deles, junto com Tiago. Algumas pessoas na fila protestaram, mas ele não deu a menor importância. Lílian chegou nesse instante.

− Algum problema?

− Nenhum, Lily � respondeu Sirius, passando a mão em volta do pescoço de Tiago � Olha, é a nossa vez.

Os três entregaram seus bilhetes e entraram, sentando nos vagões. Sirius sentou entre Tiago e Lílian, deixando os dois frustrados.

Durante todo o percurso, Sirius reclamou de tudo. Do casal que se beijava na cadeira atrás deles, das músicas melosas, do casal que se beijava, dos corações de papel que caíram na cabeça deles, do casal que se beijava. Quando o passeio acabou, ele estava tão irritado, que pegou a chave da sua moto e estourou todos os balões em forma de coração que haviam na saída do túnel.

− Vai lá falar com ele � disse Lílian para o namorado após saírem do brinquedo. Sirius estava um pouco a frente deles.

− Mas por que eu?

− Por que você é amigo dele. E também, se o Sirius estragar o nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro você é quem vai se ver comigo � respondeu a ruiva ficando com a face muito vermelha.

Tiago saiu atrás do amigo, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, que ficou ainda mais bagunçado. Ele não sabia o que iria dizer. Só sabia que tinha que dar um jeito de acalmar Sirius, ou até mesmo afasta-lo, ou acabaria perdendo a namorada.

− Sirius, precisamos conversar.

− Sobre o que?

− Você tem que se acalmar � respondeu Tiago, tentando medir as palavras � Eu sei que você está uma fera por ter levado um fora da Amélia, o primeiro fora de sua vida � Sirius parou de andar e encarou o amigo � Me desculpe por isso.

− Eu sei que estou estragando seu passeio com a Lily. Eu avisei pra vocês. E se querem saber, podem se divertir.

− Mas e você? � Sirius olhou ao redor. Foi então que teve uma idéia.

− Eu vou ficar ali naquela barraca, jogando até vocês se cansarem. Está bem assim?

− Tem certeza?

− Vai logo antes que eu me arrependa.

Tiago sorriu e agradeceu. Depois foi ao encontro da namorada, saindo abraçada com ela. Sirius chegou a barraca de tiro ao alvo. Pagou três fichas e ficou tentando acertar as cabeças de pistoleiros que sumiam e apareciam a todo momento.

Depois de gastar as três, ele comprou mais três e continuou tentando. Ainda não havia conseguido derrubar tudo no tempo determinado.

− Me vê mais fichas � ele pediu pro dono da barraca ao perder pela sexta vez consecutiva.

− Você vai ter que esperar um pouco. Aquela garota vai jogar na frente.

Sirius respirou fundo e deu lugar para a garota jogar, sem nem ao menos olhar para a cara dela. A menina pegou a pistola e em seguida, não só derrubou todas as cabeças de primeira, como conseguiu isso antes do tempo acabar. O moreno ficou olhando pasmo para a cena.

− Aqui está seu brinde � disse o dono da barraca, Gideão Prewett, entregando um chapéu de cowboy preto pra ela.

− Obrigada � ela respondeu se virando e dando de cara com Sirius.

− Você! � A garota sorriu � Então nos encontramos de novo.

− Parece que sim � respondeu Marlene, sem jeito, colocando o chapéu na cabeça.

− Onde aprendeu a atirar assim?

− Meu pai é delegado. Ele me ensinou a atirar � ela respondeu, sua face corando.

− Eu te desafiaria nesse jogo, mas eu já tentei inúmeras vezes e não consegui � disse Sirius, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela � Posso te propor um outro desafio?

Marlene concordou.

Sirius a levou para um lugar perto da barraca de tiro ao alvo e que também era um lugar onde o alvo deveria ser acertado. Só que nesse lugar, uma pessoa ficava sentada numa prancha, enquanto o desafiante recebia três bolas de tênis para tentar acertar um alvo que ficava embaixo da prancha, derrubando a pessoa dentro de uma piscina.

Cada um comprou uma ficha na qual teriam três tentativas de acerto. O dono do lugar, um homem de cabelos pretos e oleosos, que aparentavam não verem água a muito tempo, os recebeu e indicou o lugar para onde eles deveriam ir.

− Pettigrew � gritou ele, depois que os dois compraram as fichas. Você tem que ir para a prancha.

− Eu já vou, Severo � gritou um garoto, que apareceu em seguida. Ele era baixo, gordinho, os cabelos castanhos encaracolados.

− Pedro? � estranhou Sirius ao ver quem era.

− S-Sirius... � o garoto parecia assustado ao ver quem era o desafiante.

− O que você faz aqui?

− Eu precisava de dinheiro � resmungou Pedro � Foi o único trabalho que consegui arrumar.

− PETTIGREW � gritou Snape, o dono do lugar � É pra você subir na prancha e não conversar com os clientes.

Pedro se despediu de Sirius e foi para o seu lugar. Ele sentou em cima da prancha, suas pernas ficaram balançando ao vento. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a rezar para que nem Sirius, nem Marlene, acertassem o alvo.

− As damas primeiro � disse Sirius, deixando que Marlene começasse.

Ela pegou as três bolas que tinha direito e começou os arremessos. O primeiro passou um pouco distante do alvo. O segundo passou bem perto. Ela respirou fundo antes de arremessar o seu terceiro e último, que passou em cima do alvo, fazendo Pedro balançar na prancha, mas não cair.

− Belos arremessos! � disse Sirius, pegando as suas três bolas.

A primeira raspou no alvo, fazendo Pero balançar novamente no alto. Na segunda tentativa, a bola acertou em cheio, fazendo o garoto cair da prancha dentro da piscina.

− Acho que ganhei dessa vez � disse Sirius sorrindo. A morena também sorriu � Sirius Black.

− Marlene McKinnon.

− McKinnon? É um bonito nome.

− Obrigado, Sirius � disse Pedro, saindo todo molhado da piscina e por pouco, ele não molhou Marlene.

− Você o conhece?

− Nós estudamos juntos � respondeu Sirius, sem tirar os olhos da garota, que ficou com a face corada.

− Eu tenho que ir. Minhas amigas devem estar me esperando � disse a garota, encarando os orbes azuis a sua frente.

− Então você não está sozinha?

− Eu só vim me distrair um pouco enquanto elas iam no trem fantasma.

− Que pena � disse Sirius, deixando a menina ainda mais sem graça.

− A gente se vê por aí � ela falou, se afastando dele.

− Espero que não demore � ele disse para si mesmo.

− Seu brinde � disse Severo Snape de modo estúpido, entregando para Sirius um bicho de pelúcia.

− Um cachorro? � o moreno analisou o cachorro de pelúcia que ganhara, negro da mesma cor de seus cabelos.

Enquanto ele observava o brinde que ganhara, se lembrava da garota que o fizera ganhar. Já encontrara duas vezes com ela naquele dia que ele esperava que não acontecesse nada de bom. E ele ansiava encontra-la novamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Marlene andou sem rumo pelo parque pensando no encontro que acabara de ter com o mesmo garoto que a acompanhara na roda-gigante. Se antes, ela ficara nervosa por ter sentado ao lado dele, agora seu coração só faltou sair pela boca, de tão rápido que batia enquanto os dois disputavam no tiro ao alvo.

Ela ajeitou o chapéu de cowboy na cabeça e sorriu ao ver as amigas paradas em frente ao trem fantasma. Tentou desviar o �garoto� de sua cabeça, mas o nome Sirius lhe vinha a mente a todo momento, fazendo-a sorrir.

− Posso saber o que aconteceu pra você estar sorrindo que nem boba desse jeito? � perguntou Emelina, assim que Marlene se aproximou.

− Não foi nada.

− Nada? � questionou Alice, olhando desconfiada para a amiga � Você some sem dar explicações, volta com esse sorriso bobo no rosto e ainda tem a coragem de dizer que não aconteceu nada? Vamos, qual foi o passarinho verde que você viu?

− Vocês não tem jeito � disse Marlene, sorrindo ainda mais � Eu esbarrei com aquele garoto que foi comigo na roda gigante.

− O deus grego? Por favor me diz que você perguntou pelo menos o nome dele? � falou Emelina, fazendo as outras duas rirem.

− Sirius... Sirius Black.

− E ainda tem nome de príncipe!

− E não se esqueça, Lina, do que a cigana disse pra Lene. Ela ia encontrar o príncipe dela hoje a noite.

− Eu realmente mereço isso � disse Marlene, olhando para o céu � Vamos fazer alguma coisa antes que vocês decidam a data do meu casamento.

Alice e Emelina sorriram e concordaram. Elas andaram pelo parque até se depararem com uma grande multidão que se aglomerava em torno de algo que elas não conseguiram identificar de cara o que era.

As três se aproximaram do local e então puderam perceber que ali estava acontecendo um show de mágica. O mágico era um bonito homem de cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azuis muito vivos.

− Por Deus, é o Gilderoy Lockart! � disse Emelina, quase tendo um ataque histérico.

− Quem?

− Por céus, Marlene, vai me dizer que você não conhece ele? � questionou Alice, tendo a mesma reação que Emelina.

− Eu deveria conhecê-lo?

− Lene querida, ele é um dos maiores mágicos do mundo!

− O único mágico que eu conheço o nome chama-se David Copperfield � disse Marlene para Emelina que ficou ofendida.

Elas pararam para assistir o show de mágica. Marlene percebeu que a maioria das pessoas que também estavam paradas lá eram mulheres, a maioria deveria ter a sua idade. E todas estavam histéricas em vê-lo assim como Emelina e Alice.

Gilderoy não parava de piscar e sorrir, exibindo seus dentes ofuscantes de tão brancos. Ele usava uma roupa azul-miosótis, que combinava com a cor de seus olhos. Também usava um chapéu cônico em cima da cabeleira.

Ele fez o número de tirar um coelho da cartola e em seguida, tentou transformar um lenço em uma pomba, mas não foi muito bem sucedido. No entanto, ninguém a não ser Marlene percebeu isso. Todas as outras pessoas batiam palma a cada palavra, cada gesto do mágico.

− E assim encerro minha apresentação � disse Lockhart, segurando desajeitadamente o coelho que não parecia querer voltar para a cartola � Façam fila para os autógrafos.

− Vamos � Emelina puxou as outras duas, mas Marlene manteve os pés bem firmes no chão.

− Eu não vou passar por mais essa. Autógrafo? Por favor, o cara é um charlatão!

− Lene, não é pelo show de mágica e sim por ele.

− Isso mesmo � concordou Alice � Gilderoy Lockhart é um sonho de consumo para qualquer garota.

− Pois me deixem fora dessa. Eu vou comer alguma coisa, enquanto vocês se divertem na fila.

Marlene saiu de perto das amigas, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que elas estavam fazendo tanto drama por causa de um falso mágico. Respirou fundo e procurou um lugar onde pudesse comprar alguma coisa.

Decidiu-se pela carrocinha de pipoca, mas desanimou ao ver o tamanho da fila. �Por que tudo nesse parque tem que ter fila?�, pensou. Ela estava com fome e sem nenhuma vontade de passar todo aquele tempo que a esperava para conseguir um saquinho de pipoca.

Sem a menor cerimônia, ela foi andando devagar, passando por todas as pessoas que estavam na fila, e com a desculpa de que ia apenas perguntar o preço da pipoca, ela parou na frente do primeiro da fila e não só perguntou o preço, como pediu um grande saco de pipoca, o que resultou em inúmeros protestos por toda a fila, que ela fez questão de ignorar.

Com o seu saco de pipoca na mão, ela sorriu satisfeita. Andou pelo parque meio sem rumo. Emelina e Alice ainda demorariam na fila pelo autógrafo do mágico, o que a dava muito tempo para passear.

− Ai � passear, não trombar em alguém.

− Você? � disse Sirius, sorrindo satisfeito ao ver quem esbarrara nele � Nos encontramos mais uma vez. Acho que o destino está fazendo de tudo para a gente se esbarrar hoje.

− Eu não acredito no destino � disse Marlene sem jeito, ao ver que trombara em Sirius.

− Sozinha novamente?

− Apenas esperando as amigas fanáticas conseguirem um autógrafo de um mágico charlatão � respondeu Marlene sorrindo. Sirius sorriu ainda mais.

− Melhor assim.

− Você é muito bobo, sabia? � ela disse, arremessando no rosto dele as pipocas que estavam em sua mão.

− �Bobo� é uma nova palavra pro meu vocabulário � a garota ficou vermelha e encarou o chão � Ah, você esqueceu isso.

− Isso não é meu � ela respondeu ao ver que Sirius lhe oferecia um cachorro negro de pelúcia.

− Bom, você me fez ganha-lo lá no tiro ao alvo � respondeu Sirius, pegando pipoca do saquinho dela.

Os dois conversaram por um tempo. Sirius fez Marlene rir o tempo todo, contando piadas ou coisas engraçadas que tinham acontecido com ele naquele dia no parque.

− Eu acabei com a sua pipoca � ele disse ao ver o saquinho na mão dela vazio.

− Tudo bem. Não tem problema.

− Eu vou comprar outra � ele se ofereceu, mas Marlene não concordou.

− E enfrentar aquela fila? Pode deixar pra lá! � ela disse sorrindo � Já percebeu que tudo nesse parque de diversões tem fila?

− Você não tem idéia do quanto isso me extressa � respondeu Sirius � Mas a carrocinha de cachorro-quente está vazia. Eu vou buscar um pra gente.

Apesar dos protestos da garota de que não precisava, Sirius saiu para comprar o cachorro-quente, deixando Marlene sem reação. Ela sentia o rosto queimar de tanta vergonha por estar conversando com ele, mas também não conseguia simplesmente inventar uma desculpa e fugir dali. Por mais que parecesse loucura, ela gostava da companhia dele. E se possível, ela preferia passar o resto da noite conversando com o �desconhecido� a encarar mais alguma coisa com as amigas.

− Você quer sorrir? � perguntou um palhaço se aproximando da garota.

− Não, muito obrigada � ela respondeu educadamente, apertando o cachorro de pelúcia contra si.

− Mas eu posso te fazer sorrir. Com o palhaço Malfoy ninguém fica triste � insistiu o palhaço.

− Eu já disse que não, obrigada.

− Qual é garotinha? Vai dizer que não está afim de diversão com o palhaço? � ele perguntou, segurando os pulsos de Marlene � Eu conheço seu tipo. Adora se fazer de difícil. Mas aposto como está louca para me agarrar.

− Eu já disse que não � respondeu Marlene, tentando se soltar.

− Ora vamos... eu sei que você está afim. Sei que por dentro você me deseja. Você me quer.

− Será que dá pra você me largar?

− O que está acontecendo? � perguntou Sirius, que chegou no exato instante, trazendo um cachorro-quente em uma das mãos.

− Nada que te interesse, sangue-ruim � respondeu o palhaço, que tentava a todo custo beijar Marlene � A menos que você esteja querendo participar de um lance a três?

Sirius sentiu o sangue ferver. Ele puxou a cabeleira do palhaço, revelando cabelos longos e platinados. Em seguida, ele o segurou em um dos braços, forçando-o a soltar Marlene. O palhaço tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu. Sirius tentou dar um soco no rosto dele, mas depois que sua mão já estava no rosto do oponente foi que ele se lembrou que estava com o cachorro-quente nela. O resultado foi o palhaço urrando de dor por causa molho quente que escorria pelo seu rosto.

Marlene abraçou Sirius num gesto instantâneo. Só depois que se deu conta de seu gesto, foi que o soltou. O palhaço ainda estava lá e falava aos berros com uma mulher de aspecto severo, que tinha os cabelos presos em um coque alto na cabeça.

− Eu posso saber o que aconteceu por aqui? � ela perguntou para os dois.

− Esse palhaço tentou agarrar a _minha namorada _! � argumentou Sirius. Marlene ficou ainda mais sem graça quando ele disse �minha namorada�. Então ele percebeu o crachá no casaco da mulher. �Minerva McGonagall � Gerente�.

− Eu não sei o que esse imbecil do Lúcio Malfoy fez, mas eu não quero confusões no meu parque � ela disse, sua voz bastante irritada � Mas espera um pouco, eu conheço você!

− Me conhece? � perguntou Sirius assustado, tentando se lembrar rapidamente se já tinha saído com alguma McGonagall antes.

− Você é o rapaz que estourou os balões do túnel do amor � respondeu a gerente, ficando ainda mais impaciente � Se você aprontar mais alguma não verei outra alternativa a não ser expulsa-lo do parque.

O moreno observou a gerente se afastar, puxando o palhaço pelas orelhas. Um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. Aquele palhaço teria o castigo que merecia. Ao olhar novamente para Marlene, percebeu que a menina o encarava com um sorriso nos lábios.

− Túnel do Amor? � ela perguntou, deixando Sirius sem graça.

− Eu tive que ir... fui arrastado pelos meus amigos � Marlene não pareceu convencida � Eu vim para o parque com um casal de amigos.

− Sei... � ela respondeu, achando graça em vê-lo com vergonha � Pelo visto, ficamos sem nosso cachorro-quente.

− Eu sinto muito por isso � ele se desculpou � Mas eu tenho uma idéia.

− Que... � Marlene nem teve tempo de perguntar. Sirius parou uma moça que vendia maças do amor e voltou trazendo uma para ela � Obrigada.

Sirius sorriu ao ver a menina comendo a maçã do amor. Algo nela o cativava. Algo nela o fazia querer estar em sua companhia. Ela tinha algo que nenhuma outra garota com quem ele saíra antes tinha. Algo que o fazia desejar sua companhia. Talvez fosse seu sorriso cativante. Ou o jeito gracioso como ela passava a mão no cabelo. Ou talvez fosse o fato dela ficar tão vermelha comendo uma maçã do amor...

− Marlene? Está tudo bem com você? � A menina não parava de tossir. Seu rosto estava bastante vermelho e com a mão livre, ela coçava o braço sem parar � O que está acontecendo?

− O que tem nessa maçã? � ela perguntou com muita dificuldade.

− Nada demais. É maçã com calda de caramelo! � respondeu Sirius com naturalidade. A garota ficou ainda mais nervosa.

− Eu sou alérgica a caramelo � disse Marlene, mal conseguindo respirar.

Sirius pegou a maça da mão dela e a arremessou longe, acertando em cheio a cabeça de um homem que passava ali por perto. Ele pegou a garota no colo e correu pelo parque procurando uma Ala hospitalar.

− Tem que ter alguma em algum lugar. Parque de diversões sempre tem algum acidente.

Foi difícil dizer quem respirou mais aliviado ao chegar na ala hospitalar. Se foi Sirius por saber que alguma coisa poderia ser feito pela garota ou se foi Marlene por saber que alguém poderia ajuda-la.

Papoula Pomfrey, a enfermeira de plantão, perguntou o que tinha acontecido para o garoto e sorriu ao ter suas suspeitas confirmadas. Ela foi até o pequeno armário de remédios e voltou de lá com um vidro bem pequeno, derrubando algumas gotas de seu conteúdo em um copo de água e dando em seguida para Marlene beber.

Alguns minutos depois, a vermelhidão no rosto da garota foi diminuindo e sua respiração voltou ao normal. Ela agradeceu a enfermeira e saiu da ala hospitalar sendo apoiada por Sirius.

− Eu sinto muito por isso � pediu o moreno, enquanto ajudava a garota a andar � Eu sinto muito mesmo...

− Não tem problema � ela respondeu, ainda respirando com um pouco de dificuldade.

Foi quando o celular dela começou a tocar incessantemente na bolsa. Marlene pediu para Sirius segurar o cachorro de pelúcia que ainda estava em sua mão, enquanto procurava pelo aparelho dentro da bolsa. Depois de alguns minutos de procura no meio dos inúmeros objetos que estavam dentro da bolsa, ela finalmente encontrou o celular.

− Alou? � ela disse com a voz ainda fraca � Ta. Eu to indo. Tchau.

− Algum problema? � perguntou Sirius, com medo que ela tivesse que ir embora.

− Minhas amigas. Elas estão me esperando na fila da casa dos Espelhos. Pediram para eu não atrasar.

− Casa dos Espelhos? � Sirius se animou � Posso ir com você? Eu sempre quis ir na casa dos espelhos.

− É que... � Marlene ficou sem saber o que responder � Eu vou estar com as minhas amigas e eu te garanto que elas não são normais. Tem certeza que você consegue encarar?

− Pra quem serviu de candelabro pro meu melhor amigo, encarar três garotas não é nada demais � a garota sorriu com a resposta � E eu não tenho muito escolha. Ou encaro as feras. Ou volto pra minha posição de candelabro. Ou então gasto todo o meu dinheiro na barraca de tiro ao alvo.

Marlene encarou Sirius. Ela ficou pasma ao perceber o quanto ele ficava ainda mais bonito quando sorria. Sua respiração já tinha voltado ao normal, mas seu coração dava batidas tão fortes que ela ficou com medo que ele pudesse escutar.

Os dois saíram juntos em direção a casa dos Espelhos. Ela, rezando para que suas amigas não o enchessem de perguntas e a fizessem parecer uma solteirona que está desesperada por um namorado. Já ele, ficou imaginando quantas vezes ainda esbarraria nela caso se separassem mais uma vez naquele dia.

Eles procuraram por Alice e Emelina na fila quilométrica, mas não viram nenhum sinal das garotas. Marlene queria desistir e propôs que eles ficassem na saída da casa a espera das amigas. Mas Sirius insistiu tanto que queria ir, que ela acabou concordando. Só havia um pequeno problema: a fila.

Mas para eles isso não era problema, afinal, Sirius tinha furado a fila do túnel do amor e Marlene a da pipoca. Eles se encararam por um breve instante até Sirius tomar a dianteira. Ele saiu puxando a garota até o início da fila.

− Vocês vão ter que voltar para o final da fila � disse o homem que recebia os bilhetes na porta de entrada.

− Você não está entendendo � falou Sirius, ignorando os protestos das pessoas que estavam na fila � A irmã da minha namorada � ele apontou para Marlene, que ficou com a face corada � Ligou pra ela e disse que ela está em trabalho de parto dentro da casa.

− Aqui? Tra-ba-lho de parto?

− Pois é, se o senhor não nos deixar entrar pra tirar ela daí, o bebê vai nascer aí dentro � continuou Marlene.

− T-Tudo bem. Vocês podem entrar � disse o homem � Mas por favor não deixem nada acontecer. Senão a gerente McGonagall me mata!

Os dois entraram e após terem se afastado da entrada começaram a rir.

− Eu não acredito que você fez isso � disse Marlene, que não conseguia parar de rir.

− Ei, eu não fiz sozinho. Você me ajudou, ta lembrada?

− Definitivamente essa foi a melhor do dia. Ganhou até da cigana! � disse Marlene. Sirius estava se observando em um dos espelhos.

− Esse lugar é incrível. Um dia eu vou morar numa casa assim.

− Cheia de espelhos? Você é maluco?

− Por que? Espelhos são legais � respondeu Sirius, passando em frente a alguns espelhos, admirado com os efeitos que eles faziam.

− Eu tenho complexo de espelho. Quanto menos tiver na minha frente, melhor.

− Vem. Vem dar uma olhada � ele chamou, puxando-a de modo que ficaram de frente para um dos espelhos.

Depois de andarem um pouco pela casa, algo inesperado aconteceu. Todas as luzes do local se apagaram ao mesmo tempo, deixando tudo numa completa escuridão. Marlene, sem conseguir enxergar nada, acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão.

− Droga � ela disse, massageando o pé.

− Marlene, onde você está? � perguntou Sirius, tateando a sua volta para ver se encontrava a garota. Mas acabou encontrando outra coisa.

Sirius tropeçou no pé de Marlene e acabou caindo em cima da garota. Nem um dos dois podia ver o outro, mas ambos sabiam que estavam muito próximos. Podiam sentir a respiração do outro em seus rostos, assim como as marteladas do coração em seus corpos.

Eles não puderam dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali naquela posição. A luz voltou em seguida, deixando os dois bastante constrangidos ao perceberem a situação em que se encontravam. E que haviam outras pessoas perto deles observando tudo.

Rapidamente Sirius se levantou e ajudou Marlene a se levantar. Eles andaram o mais rápido que puderam em direção a saída da casa.

Assim que saíram, o telefone celular de Sirius tocou em seu bolso. Ele agradeceu mentalmente quem o havia ligado antes mesmo de saber quem era. O fato e que estava com vergonha da situação que passaram com Marlene dentro da casa, que não sabia o que dizer para a garota.

− Alô? Oi Tiago. Sim, eu estou vivo. Não, ainda não matei ninguém. Ta bom. Tchau � ele desligou o aparelho e olhou para a garota, que o encarava sem conseguir dizer nada � Eu... tenho... que... ir.

− Seu amigo?

− É. A namorada dele está cansada. Eu vou encontrar com eles.

− Tudo bem � disse Marlene, encarando o chão � Qualquer hora a gente se esbarra de novo.

Sirius abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Ele simplesmente acenou para ela e saiu. Marlene ficou estática, pensando em tudo que acabara de acontecer. Seria mesmo coincidência ela encontrar três vezes com Sirius no mesmo dia?

− Lene? Onde você estava sua doida. Nós te procuramos por todos os lados � disse Emelina, parando ao lado de Marlene junto com Alice.

− Eu fui a casa dos espelhos procurar vocês � disse Marlene, um pouco atordoada.

− Nós esperamos você chegar, mas você demorou � Alice se justificou � O que é isso na sua mão?

− Ahn? � Marlene parecia ter acabado de acordar de um transe � eu ganhei isso.

− Ganhou? � perguntou Emelina desconfiada � De quem?

− Você não vai acreditar!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius caminhou até o ponto de encontro com Tiago, refletindo sobre tudo que acontecera naquela noite. Seria mesmo coincidência o que tinha acontecido ou era o destino tentando dar uma força pra ele superar o fora que levara de Amélia Bones? Sua cabeça estava confusa o que o deixava ainda mais perturbado já que ele sempre soube como agir perto de uma garota. Mas algo acontecia dentro dele quando estava perto de Marlene.

− Eu pensei que você não fosse aparecer � disse Tiago para o amigo � Por onde você andou?

− Por aí � respondeu Sirius, ainda perturbado - Vocês já querem ir embora?

− Lily está cansada. Mas eu disse que queria ir ao carrinho de batida com você antes de irmos. Como nos velhos tempos. Topa?

− Claro.

Os dois garotos correram para o brinquedo, que por sorte, não tinha muita fila. Lílian ficou esperando do lado de fora. Sua aparência era de alguém muito cansada, porém feliz. Ela trazia um pequeno bicho de pelúcia em sua mão, que tinha a forma de um cervo.

Sirius sentou num carro preto e Tiago num verde. A campainha tocou e os dois começaram uma disputa para ver quem batia mais no outro. Lílian apenas ria do lado de fora.

Alguns trovões começaram a ser ouvidos dentro do parque de diversões. Lílian olhou para o céu a tempo de ver um raio bem forte. O tempo fechara completamente e ameaçava chover.

Dentro da pista do carrinho de batida, os brinquedos pararam de funcionar sem a menor explicação. Muitos protestaram com o que tinha acontecido, mas logo a voz de alguém pode ser ouvida por todo o parque anunciando que um raio tinha atingido um dos geradores e, portanto o parque teria que fechar naquele instante.

Sirius e Tiago reclamaram muito, mas acabaram saindo do brinquedo. Tiago encontrou com Lílian e os dois acharam melhor irem embora rápido, pois estavam com medo de que começasse a chover. Sirius disse que ainda ficaria um pouco, pois precisava fazer uma coisa antes de ir. Ele se despediu do casal e começou a procurar desesperadamente por Marlene pelo parque.

Ele deu voltas e mais voltas. Mas não viu sinal da garota em nenhum lugar. O parque já estava praticamente vazio, mas ele continuava a sua procura. Se xingou várias vezes por não ter lembrado de pedir o telefone dela. Seria muito mais fácil encontra-la naquele momento.

A chuva começou a cair bem de leve. O parque já estava vazio, exceto por Sirius que continuava lá dentro.

− O senhor tem que ir embora � ele escutou a voz da gerente McGonagall.

− Eu já vou.

− AGORA! Ou então ficará preso aqui dentro.

Sem outra alternativa, ele saiu do parque. Olhou parar trás e viu os enormes portões do lugar serem fechados. E com eles, a sua última chance de encontrar Marlene McKinnon.

Ele caminhou até o estacionamento, procurando por sua moto. A chuva começava a cair mais forte, mas ele não se importou com isso. Subiu na moto, colocou o capacete e deu a partida.

Ao passar pelo ponto de ônibus ele viu diversas pessoas amontoadas. Ia aumentar a velocidade quando algo o chamou a atenção. No meio das pessoas no ponto, estava uma garota. Ele não tinha certeza sobre sua identidade. Mas o chapéu de cowboy e o cachorro de pelúcia em suas mãos o fizeram ter uma grande suspeita.

− Marlene? � ele chamou. A garota que estava com a cabeça baixa a levantou instantaneamente.

− Sirius?

− Onde estão as suas amigas? � ele perguntou preocupado.

− Frank e Remo, os namorados delas vieram busca-las.

− Remo? Remo Lupin?

− Sim, você o conhece? � ela perguntou surpresa.

− Ele estuda comigo. É um grande amigo meu.

− Não é incrível que você seja amigo do namorado de uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu nunca te conheci? � perguntou Marlene. Sirius apenas sorriu marotamente.

− Tudo tem a sua hora certa de acontecer. Quer uma carona?

Marlene concordou e subiu na moto, tirando o chapéu para colocar o capacete que Sirius lhe entregou.

A chuva começava a cair ainda mais forte. Marlene não se preocupou com isso. Estar sentada numa moto, abraçada com o garoto que ela encontrou diversas vezes no parque de diversões por acaso era o que realmente importava. Algo nele a cativava. Algo nele prendia a sua atenção de um jeito que ela nunca tinha sentido antes.

Ela observou as ruas que iam passando no caminho para a sua casa. Ruas que ela já passara tantas vezes. Ruas que ela conhecia bem. Ruas que pareciam diferentes agora que ela estava ali, junto com Sirius.

_ As ruas desse lugar  
Conhecem bem  
As noites longas, as noites pálidas  
Quando eu te procurava _

Sirius sorriu pensando na sorte que tivera aquele dia. Levara um fora de uma garota, fato que nunca tinha acontecido em sua vida. Depois, quase estragara o aniversário de um ano de namoro de Tiago e Lílian. E pra completar a noite, ele encontrara e desencontrara tantas vezes com a mesma garota. Marlene McKinnon. Tudo mudara desde aqueles encontros. Mudara dentro dele.

_ As casas desse lugar  
Se lembrarão  
Do nosso abraço, da sombra insólita  
Espelho azul no chão _

Marlene apertou ainda mais o abraço em Sirius. Ela diria que estava quase caindo da moto e foi um jeito de se segurar. Mas sabia que no fundo ela queria ficar mais perto dele. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Não queria que ele a levasse em casa para vê-lo indo embora em seguida. Queria continuar ali, junto com ele, andando sem destino, escutando a música que tocava em seus ouvidos.

_ As ruas desse lugar  
Agora eu sei  
Sempre escutaram a nossa música  
Quando eu te respirava _

Roda-gigante, tiro ao alvo, carrocinha de pipoca, ponto de ônibus. Nos lugares mais inesperados ele a encontrava. O sorriso de menina. A voz doce. Os longos cabelos negros tão parecidos com os seus. Um dia que estaria perdido. E que foi salvo pela simples presença daquela garota que ele não sabia nada a respeito além do nome.

Quer dizer, ele sabia que ela era filha de um delegado, que não acreditava em destino e que era alérgica a caramelo. Isso era uma coisa pra se lembrar. Não queria passar o sufoco novamente de ter que leva-la para a Ala Hospitalar no meio de um encontro. Encontra-la de novo? Por que não?

_ As pedras municipais  
Se impregnaram  
Da dupla imagem, da dupla solidão  
A sombra ali no chão _

A chuva foi diminuindo aos poucos até parar por completo. Marlene viu a sua casa se aproximando. Seu sorriso foi sumindo de seu rosto. Ela olhou para o céu e pediu um sinal de que aquele dia não acabaria.

Imaginação ou não, o fato foi que ela viu. As estrelas se arrumaram de um jeito no céu. Formando uma única palavra. Um nome. O nome que ela não esqueceria jamais. Sirius.

_ E lá no céu constelações  
Num arranjo inusitado  
O seu nome desenhado  
Pelo menos tinha essa ilusão _

Ele estacionou a moto em frente a bela casa de dois andares. Marlene desceu da moto e tirou o capacete, balançando os longos cabelos negros ao vento. Sirius a observou, encantado com tudo.

− Obrigada pela carona � ela disse, lhe entregando o capacete.

− Foi um prazer � ele respondeu, também tirando o seu capacete.

− Eu gostei de conhecer você. Apesar do pouco tempo que passamos juntos � Sirius sorriu ainda mais � Obrigada pelo cachorro.

− De nada.

Marlene se afastou sem conseguir virar as costas para Sirius. Algo a impedia de deixar aquela noite terminar daquele jeito. Sirius desceu da moto e ficou a observando.

− Espero te encontrar novamente � ela disse sem jeito.

− Eu também � respondeu o moreno sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela.

− Olha � disse Marlene, abrindo a bolsa e tirando uma caneta. Ela foi até Sirius e puxou sua mão � Meu telefone. Pra você me ligar um dia desses.

− Eu tenho que tomar cuidado com isso � ele respondeu, deixando-a intrigada � Estava chovendo, a moto está molhada. Eu não quero perder esse número.

− Em todo caso, você já sabe onde eu moro � ela disse, ficando com a face corada.

Sirius concordou e ficou olhando para ela, que por sua vez, não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Ele colocou a mão em seu rosto e a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo.

Os corpos molhados estavam colados. Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela e olhou dentro de seus olhos, que foram se fechando bem devagar. Os lábio foram se aproximando até se tocarem lentamente.

Marlene entreabriu os lábios permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. As línguas se tocaram num balé de incessantes movimentos. Tudo simplesmente perfeito. Como se o universo conspirasse para que aquilo acontecesse.

_ E lá no céu os astros  
Num arranjo surpreendente  
Se buscavam como a gente  
Pelo menos tinha essa ilusão _

Os dois se soltaram quando já não tinham mais fôlego. Marlene sorriu e se virou caminhando lentamente em direção a sua casa. Sirius sorriu marotamente. Colocou o capacete novamente e ficou olhando para a garota até ela desaparecer dentro da casa.

− A partir de hoje, eu acredito em destino � ele disse olhando para o céu, que não possuía mais nenhuma nuvem e estava totalmente estrelado.

_ São milhares de estrelas  
Singulares letras vivas no céu _

**FIM **

* * *

A idéia de escrever essa fic foi meio que um surto que eu tive para o primeiro Challenge Sirius/Marlene do fórum 3Vassouras. Independente do resultado, eu quis publicá-la para que todos pudessem ler. E eu espero que vocês gostem. A música é "As Noites - Skank"

Dedico essa fic a todas as pessoas que sempre lêem e comentam as minhas fics. Eu queria colocar os nomes aqui, mas fiquei com medo de esquecer alguém. Dedico também a Gabi, a única pessoa que sempre me ajuda quando eu preciso. E dedico também a uma pessoa muito especial que nunca leu nada que eu escrevi, mas que eu espero que onde quer que ela esteja, continue rezando por mim e me dando forças para continuar a escrever.


End file.
